Diaphragm pumps are useful for transferring large volumes of water for agricultural, construction and marine industries among others. Such pumps may efficiently transfer even mud-laden water. Typically, such pumps comprise an elastomeric diaphragm driven by a pushrod or fluctuating pressure.
Heretofore, diaphragm pumps for construction have been limited in size to avoid excessive pressure. A large diameter pump may collapse and irreparably damage a hose if debris impedes flow through the hose. After the hose collapses, the elastomeric diaphragm experiences a pressure spike with considerable attendant stresses and strains, which may compromise the integrity or useful life of the diaphragm. Affected components may warp. Seals around the pump may fail under the increased pressures experienced during a collapse.
To avoid such problems, most prior art pumps limit diaphragm size to below 12 inches in diameter. Such size limitations avoid the pressures that can harm hoses, the diaphragms and seals. However, such pumps achieve limited volumetric flow rates.
What is needed is a large diameter diaphragm pump, that is capable of transferring large volumes of water, including water laden with mud and debris, and is responsive to flow blockages. The pump should include diaphragms having a radius greater than 6 inches and means to prevent excessive pressure differentials that could damage diaphragms, hoses and seals.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.